Christmas Goodies
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Stacie draws Cynthia-Rose as her Secret Santa and know the perfect gift for her as the song writer is conflicted about what to do as her past threatens to up-heaves the life that she manages to create for herself. She doesn't want to leave but she might have to but will a certain leggy brunette convince her stay with her gift? Side Bechloe


Christmas Goodies

* * *

It's was nearly winter break at Barden University and Chloe had proposed the idea of Secret Santa to the Bellas before everyone heads home for the holidays as most of the girls were up for it. The redhead co-captain has written everyone's name on a strip of paper and places them in a Santa hat follow by each pick a name as she steps in of Stacie who reaches in. The leggy brunette opens the strip of paper to find Cynthia-Rose's name scribbles on before turning her attention to the dark skinned song-writer who's sitting on the bean chairs in the living room with a composition book in her lap.

Stacie knew that CR has been writing since she was younger and wanting to write songs for the Katy Perrys, Rihannas and Beyonces of the world but sing incredibly well. The astronomy major would have never thought that the song-writer would have become one of her best friend, more often not she find herself spending with the shorter girl in her dorm than her own apartment. Stacie's used to people wanting sex from her and she enjoys the no strings attached that comes along with it but sometimes late at night she wanting someone just to hold without expecting something in return.

For someone to ask how her day is going and talk for hours on end about everything and nothing at all but has resided herself that no one will bother with digging deeper than that… that is until she met Cynthia-Rose. Sure the girl like the astronomy major's body with the looks that she sends but after the Aca-Initiation party, the song writer had kept her promise to hold her hair when she undoubtedly throw up but she went above that. Cynthia-Rose took care of the leggy brunette, making her drink water so she wouldn't be too hung-over the next day and cook for her as well as not expected anything in return like Stacie had thought that would have.

The leggy brunette found herself intrigued by the shorter woman and wondering why she have this sad look on her face as she noticed that the song writer would stare up the sky to watch the birds overhead with a wishful look. The astronomy had brought it up once but Cynthia-Rose would just smile but it would never reach her eyes, saying that it was nothing but knew that it was more to story that she wasn't saying. We have been friends for nearly two years and yet it feels like she barely knows anything about the shorter girl as she never went home for the holidays when the girls decided to go home for summer and winter break last year.

The last thing that Stacie wanted was for the song writer was to be alone for the holiday in which she called her mother at the last thing that she wouldn't be coming with her and her step father Brian to Milan this year. Stacie knew that her little brothers would be disappointed that she wasn't coming home but she'll make it up to them later as she thought of the perfect gift for an unexpected someone. Cynthia-Rose sighs softly to herself, she couldn't think of a decent enough song to write and with everything going on with her phone blowing up by someone from her past that she's been trying to shake for the longest time.

She thought that she lost him when she moved Atlanta and had thought that she could make a fresh start as it seems works for a year and half but just like all the previous attempts, he always seems to find just when the song writer is getting her life back on track. The thing that she wanted for past to intrude on her life as it is which is she tried to keep them separate as much possible but she didn't count on a certain leggy brunette to walk into it. As much as Cynthia-Rose wants to pursue something with Stacie but knew that she all that she could do want stare longing from afar because she doesn't deserve the girl with how broken she is.

The song writer finds herself feeling more alone than when she was younger as she held her mother's hand when she took her last breath, losing the battle against lung cancer and had to move in with father who was a gambler as well as being addicted to heroin. When he wasn't high, he was at the race trying to money that he didn't have and he taught his ways to his daughter but she inherited his way of not knowing when to fold them or walk away when the stakes were too high. It's how she gotten herself in the first place and the song-writer's father had tried to convince his daughter's bookie to forgive all of debts which lead to a loud, heated argument ending the death of Jamal Adams.

Every day since then Cynthia-Rose has tried to stay away from gambling all together but it's just too hard to stay away especially with the man that's trying to lure about in as she manages to stay clean although the bastard just seems to keep finding her. The song writer stands up before making her way outside to answer her phone to have a deep and husky voice answer the other end of the device.

"You're seriously turnin into a bug-a-boo, ya know" Cynthia-Rose said frowning. "What do you want, Andre¢?"

"Is that any way to talk to an old friend, hm Sweetheart?" Andre¢ asked chuckling smoothly. "You are one hard person to track but you could never hidden for too"

"What do you want and how do you know where I'm at?" Cynthia-Rose growls out.

"You know that you can never escape me and you pay what you owe. I'm adding another two G's for making me have to come search for you" Andre¢ said with a calmness than send a shiver down CR's spine. "Don't try to run from me again, Cynthia-Rose because you know I will find and if you don't pay, I swear to you that I will make you suffer"

The phone click over as Cynthia-Rose knew that the happiness that she found at Barden and with the Bella was too good to last but she knew that she couldn't stay especially with people like Andre¢ hanging over her head. As much as the song writer wants to stay and finish school but there's no way that's possible now as she walks back into the house to find the girls decorating the living with Christmas decorations with Aubrey barking out orders and commands. _I might as well enjoy this while I can._ Christmas eggnog spiked with rum and laughs filled the Bella house and for the first time in a long Cynthia-Rose feels like finally found a place that she call home with people that she considers like family.

She notices Stacie sneaking upstairs out the corner of her eye but not whispering something in Chloe's ear causing the redhead to nod in agreement before turning her attention back to the small DJ whose lap she had taken up residence on. The song writer knew that the two had a major toners for each other, hell even the whole house about their feelings for each other except for the two girls in question but if only they would pull their heads outta their asses to actually make a move. A hour or two may have passes without the leggy brunette coming down and she would never pass up an opportunity to get wasted with their friends when she feels something tapping her on the shoulder. She looks up to see the older redhead co-captain standing over with a lopsided smile on her face.

"Hey Chloe, did you need something?" Cynthia-Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Stacie told me that she has a surprise for you and it's in your room" Chloe said smiling brightly.

"What kind of surprise?"  
"I don't know but I'm sure that it's something that you're gonna love" Chloe said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"How you do know that I'm gonna enjoy it if you don't know what it is?" Cynthia-Rose said frowning somewhat.

"I just have a sixth sense for these kinds of things but go" Chloe said gesturing with her head towards the stairs.

Cynthia-Rose don't question her because Chloe has always been a bit of an oddball as she walks up the stairs heading towards her room that she share with Lily who oddly enough sleeps with her eyes open which is really creepy. The song writer push open the door to find the most shocking thing that she almost had to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming all the other times that she wish for this kind of situations as her jaw drops to the floor as she looks at the most mesmerizing sight. The song writer stared at the astronomy major kneeling on her bed wrapped in a bright red ribbon that covers her breasts before criss-crossing behind her back and over her stomach down to her cover her bare pussy with a matching red bow on the middle of her back.

The shorter woman swallow thickly as she locked eyes with the leggy brunette who makes a 'come hither' motion with her finger, prompting her soon-to-be lover to come over. The song writer knew that could potentially hurt the both of them in the end and the last thing that she wanted to do was Stacie who has become one of her best friends but somehow she finds herself standing in front of her barely covered best friend. The astronomy major gently guides one of her lover's hands towards her breasts while the other between as Cynthia-Rose gasps lightly feeling the harden nipples through the ribbon and the wetness she found, snapping the restraints within her.

The song writer gently guides Stacie further on the bed, kissing her with everything that she had as this something that she wanted do since the first day that they met and isn't going to pass this up. Cynthia-Rose is going to treasure every minute of this like it's her last as tomorrow might be her last as with every touch and every caress, Stacie could feel love that song writer has for her while the shorter woman focuses on her pleasure instead of her own. The astronomy major has had a lot of sex with a lot people but rarely anyone cares if she got off or if she was satisfied or not but with the song writer, she's experiencing a pleasure that's making her feel things and she's sure that girl can hear them.

Their love making goes well into the earliest hours of the morning before collapsing on the completely exhausted as Stacie snuggles into her lover's chest, slipping into a peaceful sleep and soft smile on her face. Cynthia-Rose couldn't fall asleep as the last thing that she wanted to do was walk out of sleeping girl's life after experiencing something so amazing but she put her at risk because of her past as she kisses the top of her head before carefully slipping out of bed. The song writer quietly packs her stuff into a backpack and duffel bag before taking one last look at the sleeping woman in her bed as the tears started pricking her eyes then walks out of the room towards the front door when someone calls to her sleepily.

"Where are you going, CR?"

Cynthia-Rose looks over her shoulder to see Chloe rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she notices that the redhead is wearing a tank top and one of Beca's plaid sweatpants. _Looks like I'm the only one getting some last night._

"I have to go, Chloe. I'll see you again" Cythnia-Rose said heading towards the door.

"Why? What's going on? You're being acting weird since you went outside to take a phone call" Chloe said furrowing her eyes together.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Cynthia-Rose said shaking her head.

"I think you do and you're hiding something. CR, you can tell me anything" Chloe said gently gripping Cynthia-Rose.

With one look and Cynthia-Rose found herself spilling all of her secrets and things she never told anyone before then pulled into a warm hug by the taller woman who was whispering that it was going to be okay. It didn't long for the co-captain to stick around as they would deal everything later but for now, they both of them needed more sleep and should be snuggling with their girls as the song writer doesn't know what the future holds for her. As long as she has Stacie in her life than she knows that she face anything before crawling into bed as a pair of arm are wrapped around her waist and a warm body pressed against hers.

"Where did you go, baby?" Stacie mutters sleepily.

"We'll talk about it later, just let me hold you a little longer" Cynthia-Rose said kissing the top of Stacie's head.

"Mmm I'm down with that"

* * *

The End


End file.
